swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Carbineer FAQ
Many THANKS goes out to the previous Carbineer Correspondents SOJ, Novamarine and TAfirehawk. Their continiously dedication and work with and against the DEVs made the Carbineer the profession it is now. Their contribution http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=carabineer&message.id=29468 http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=carabineer&message.id=55573 as well as all contribution of the community has been combined in this FAQ. An additional thanks goes to BadgerSmaker and Ackehece, from who I also took additional information for this. What is a Carbineer? The professions in SWG are really defined by their strengths and weaknesses. For Carbineer, they are: Strengths: * Excellent variety of Specials with equally great utility. * All of the Carbineer Specials have a useful purpose. * Two States can be applied (KD and SNARE), which are very important, both in PvE and PvP. * Two Cone Effect/Multi-Target attacks. * Very strong in damage output. * Awesome titles. Perhaps some of the best in the game. Weaknesses: * Damage types limited unless special quest/loot or certs from other professions are gained. * Only one positional Crowd Control attack. The Master Carbineer At Master Carbineer including the MM prerequisites you will gain: Total Skill Mods * General Ranged Accuracy +25 +20 +15 +10 +5 +10 = 85 * General Ranged Speed +15 +5 = 30 * Ranged Defence +20 +5 +5 +5 +5 +10 = 50 * Melee Defence +20 +5 +5 +5 +5 +10 = 50 * Carbine Accuracy +5 +5 +15 +10 +10 +10 +10 = 65 * Carbine Speed +5 +5 +5 +5 +10 +5 +5 +5 +5 = 50 * Carbine Defence +5 +5 +5 +5 +5 +5 +5 +5 = 40 From the Marksman Man prerequiste Abilities * Placed Shot * Firearm Strike * Aimed Shot * Roll Shot * Dive Shot * Kip Up Shot * Overcharge Shot Recovery * Knockdown recovery Carbineer Abilities * Advanced Rapid Fire (1.50 Damage multiplier) - Damage Shot * Advanced Suppression Fire (0.40 Damage multiplier) - Cone attack that snares all targets in front of you for a very brief period of time. * Improved Charge Shot (1.50 Damage multiplier) - Ranged KD * Improved Crippling Shot (0.70 Damage multiplier) - Reduce target movement speed * Improved Full Area Auto (1.50 Damage multiplier) - Cone AoE * Improved Leg Shot (1.90 Damage multiplier) - High damage shot * Improved Scatter Shot (1.50 Damage multiplier) - Medium-damage attack that can hit two body locations simultaneously. Carbineer Recoveries * Blind Recovery * Dizzy Recovery * Stun Recovery Weapons Armor NPCs Trainers Templating with Carbineer Offense * Rifleman * BH Support * SL * Pistoleer * Smuggler Healing Currently, no template should be without at least a little bit healing. Only strong group oriented templates can afford it to depend on ruby bliel and stims only. Example Templates * MCarb, MPist, MMark, 4000Rifles, 0220Med. by Va-Mei : If your looking at a MCarb/MPist template, punch this into Kodans and see what you think... :Before you walk away... take a good look at the speed & accuracy numbers. Then look at it for rifles & pistols too. You can use nearly any ranged weapon in the game, and use it better than most any other template can. With a mild speed power-up and 17 points of speed attachments, my E11MkII comes out to 740ModDPS. With a carbine acc of 315, you won't have any issues hitting what you aim at. When you want to longball, the rifle accuracy is even better. When you really need to hit and hit hard, stack /warning & /aim with Deut Pyro and your effective Carbine accuray is 675. : Then look at all the damage, area & state/effect attacks available. With both Imp Leg & Imp Head, you can really chew someone up fast. With both Fan & Full Auto, you can lay area fire like no one's business. I'm not even gonna get into all the cool states Pistols gives you... Having your choice of Recon or Battle armor isn't anything to turn your nose up at either. : If you do try this template, you'll want to see your tailor/chef/BE for some help getting around the terrible Terrain Negotiation & weak healing. If you work well with your group, those are small prices to pay for what you do bring to the fight.. Dabbling in Carbineer * The Assault Tactics Tree +20 carbine speed, scattershot fullautoarea * The Marksmanship Tree +5 carb, +45 general accuracy, cripplingshot, legshot, improved rapdfire * The Counterinsurgency Tree + 20 melee, +20 ranged defense, chargeshot, suppressionfire * The Special Abilities Tree +20 car defense The Art of War: Fighting as a Carbineer Basics What specials do I have? The carbineer is one of the professions who made it through the CU without almost no flaws. All specials of the carbiner have now their special use in a certain situation. Control * Chargeshot - medium damage (1.5) and KD (+20% damage for 5seconds) * Cripplingshot - low damage (0.7) and a good snare Damage * Legshot - heavy damage (1.9) * rapidfire - medium damage (1.5) * scattershot - medium damage (1.5) - hits multiple body locations (good against cyberlimb users) Area * fullautoarea - medium damage (1.5) - 90° cone * suppressionfire - very low damage (0.4) - 120° very short snare How do I use them? The KD lasts 5seconds on NPCs, so after you hit your target with chargeshot, follow it with a legshot and a rapidfire. Legshot and rapidfire/scattershot are on different timers, you can immediatly follow a legshot with a rapidfire or a scattershot and after the cooldown of these, your legshot is ready again. This is way faster than waiting for another legshot, since rather then shooting two legshots you can fire a legshot, rapidfire/scattershot and a legshot in the same time. As soon as your target gets up gain hit him with a cripplingshot to snare him. Especially if its an melee kite him and try to keep at 40m distance (saberthrow has a range of 32m). While kiting cylce between legshot and rapidfire/scattershot, to inflict as much damage as possible. Since publish 21 crippling shot has lost a bit power since it cannot be stacked anymore, so keep an eye on the snare to keep your target snared. Fullautoarea and suppressionfire are crowdcontrol skill, use them in larger battles and try to focus your cone at as many targets you can, but at the same time avoid aggroing to many targets at once. If your in large scale PvP hit the biggest group of tragets just with fullautoarea or suppresionfire depending on if you want to inflict damage or just slow down the front of attackers by snaring them. Suppresionfire is a stalemat skill, your targets are as long snared as you shoot, so its a support only skill, so while you snare your targets spamming suppresionfire. Macros I use I have three macro I use, note that I do NOT use selfrepeating macros. These marcos justtie certain attacks to combinations to gain the most benefit out of them. On F1 name: knockdown /chargeshot /legshot /pause 29 /alarmAddIn 0 0 Knock Him Down! On F2 name: damage1 /legshot /rapidfire On F3 name: damage2 /legshot /scattershot Example fight: I start the fight with my KD macro followed by two or three damage1's macros, depending on how fast he gets up. If he gets up fast I hit two or three cripplingshots to snare him while I start to kite (if he is a melee). After that I keep hitting one of my damage macros till I get the the sys-msg that the KD timers is over and try to KD him down again. Kiting Kiting is the Art to keep your target at a range where it can not harm you. Crowdcontrol Farming PvP rating Fullautoarea the melee, the more opponents you get in your cone the more damage you'll do to different opponents. * the lazy: use a SAC Caped, carbine with a SAC pup, you should be able to continiously spam it * the heavy: use depending on your template a speed or damage pup to increase your damage output, but watch your action * the max ranged: use a DXR6 with one of the above options to have the maximum range of 65. go extreme with two cyberarms, but watch out for incoming scattershots. Crowdcontrol * Suppressionfire: snare all incoming troops to slow them down, very good in conjuction with other carbineers, when they go for fullautoarea. * Designated knockdowner: keep on in your group designated to get your target every 30 seconds on his back. In bigger fights, try to apply KD to as many targets as you can switching around (to increase your range use the DXR6), with chargeshot doing still 1.5 times damage as rangeshot your damage output is still medium to high while your group will benefit from the KD effect (or the other carbineers with fullautoarea) What Equipment to use? Weapons Be flexible, there is no uber weapon as each carbine has a certain advantage: * always watch what armor your opponent is wearing, swicht either to a kinetic, for the Mcarb a good nyms for the BH a czerka, or an energy, either the elite or MKII. * the Grievance Striker Carbine has an extend ranged of 60 and brings some nice general mods but has a very high SAC of 100. It can be looted from Necrosis. * the DXR6 has the same 65m range as a rifle, but has a max damage cap of 888, go extreme with two cyberarms. * The highest kinetic damage carbine is the Nym's Slugthrower. A capped Nym's Slughtrower (SAC 80; Damage: 350 - 720; Elemental: 175) is doing more damage to your target in PvP as a regular capped energy carbine, because the kinetic damage bypasses the PSG. Though certified for in the Bounty Hunter Carbines IV Tree a lot of Carbineers prefer this one due to it's craftable nature and lower SAC. * All craftable energy based carbines have a damage cap of 1064 and a SAC cap of 73. Only differences in crafting can be found in speed and min. damage. Armor PSGs The armor rating of a PSG is not added to the armor rating of a jedi initiate armor, instead both armors are calculated seperatly and their armor stacks. A PSG with an armor rating of 2100 results in about 21% damage reduction. 7000 armor rating gives about 52.5% damage reduction. This results in 73.5% total damage reduction. master rifleman using deuterium pyro and advanced aim, he used sniper shot to hit me for a maximum possible damage of 2653. My "armor" absorbed 1954 points when I had a PSG equipped. Now how is this possible? That's 73.65% damage reduction. But the cap with 10000 armor rating is 60%??? Let's do a little more math... 7000 armor rating gives 52.5% reduction. A PSG with 2100 rating would be around 21% reduction... Add these 2 together and you get around 73.65%. So the point is this. PSG = NO DIMINISHING RETURNS. The armor stacks and is calculated separately. Skill Enhancement Attachments (SEAs) Carbineer Skillmods on clothing, weapons and clothing/armor attachments. Working mods: Carbine Accuracy Carbine Speed Carbine Defense - adds to both Ranged and Melee Defense while holding a carbine. Broken/non-existant mods Post-CU: Carbine Aiming - Assumed to be non-existant due to it's removal from the skill boxes and it is unknown if this mod ever worked, might relage to the Aiming skill. Carbine Accuracy While Moving - Assumed to be non-existant due to it's removal from the skill boxes and even Pre-CU it was debatable if this worked or not. Counterattack - Assumed to be non-existant due to it's removal from the skill boxes and it seems that mod based defense rolls were removed in the CU (excluding Ranged and Melee defense, Innate Teräs Käsi and Jedi Armors and Force Defense). Please remember that all individual CA/AA mods have a cap of +25. This means that if you got an armor suit with armor attachments placed that give +30 Carbine Speed, it actually only adds +25. Food http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=carabineer&message.id=62784#M62784 As a chef I can pretty much use whatever I want. Below are my standard foods. PVE** for PVP, or high end combat) 1. Crispic, for accuracy (get range version, not Melee, longer duration, less fill) 2. Pie, for Dodge 3. Granlyn Juice if I am fighting creatures, for accuracy. 4. Blob, Bofa, Tea for Action, Health, and Mind regen. 5. Exo Wafers for damage reduction 6. Ruby to reduce stim roundtime. 7. Muon Gold(Smuggler Spice) 8. Althai or **Citrus Snow Cake for Heal Efficency bonus. 9. Either BoH/Mando Wine or **Vercupti, for last second health bonus, and MAX regens. 10. **Deut PYro for PVP Top end Acc bonus, usually about 170 for 45-50 seconds. 11. **Thundercloud for 100 Range Def, 16 mins. 12. **I did use Vegergaspine, but not sure it works now, so don't bother. 13. **Parawan Cake if I have to run away. There are other foods you can use too, depends on the rest of your build. MCarb/MBH may not need the accuracy, no medic would mean there is no need for mind regen, Althai or citrus snow cake. Good luck! Bliznit' Trw'Brew: Master Chef and Master Carbineer on Chilastra Macros Carbineers Top 5 Issues Carbineer Issues * Damage types: Even with the introduction of the new weapons with the CU, the carbineer lacks a variety of different damage type high level craftable carbines. The main issues regarding damage type is the lack of a craftable kinetic carbine for the Master Carbineer. The current only kinetic carbines (for a Master Carbineer only tempalte) are the level 30 Alliance Needler Carbine and the level 50 Nym's Slugthrower Carbine. * Crowd Control: The old carbineer community would like to have an area knock down, to fulfill their original role as crowd control. With the short duration a knock down lasts and the 30 second knock down immunity after a knock down. I dont see any imbalance in giving this original profession defining ability back to the carbineers. * Charge shot: The damage multiplier is in comparison with all other state applying shots a bit too high, we carbineers certainly can live with that, but to balance this along with all other professions, this damage multiplier should be lowered a bit. * Rapid fire: The profession defining abilitiy at its strongest version is gained in the master box. Advanced rapid fire is lacking it's purpose. It does only the same amount of damage as scattered shot with scattered shot even hitting different hit areas. Thus, versus a cyberarm user it is even better than rapidfire. The easy solution is to make this the area knockdown with each version increasing the cone area. * SEAs: There are still clothing attachments and armor attachments with "+accuracy while moving" which haven't been converted in the game. Pls convert these into useful items or reintroduce the accuracy modifiers depending on distance or postures. General Issues related to the Carbineer * Postures and positions mean nothing since the CU and the loss of accuracy depending on your distance as well as posture. Pre-CU there was an advantage in accuracy to go prone or kneeling. With this loss, there is no "posture or position control" in the game needed anymore. * Stun and Dizzy do nothing in the game. In addition to this, there are still SEAs dropping with +to defense vs stun/dizzy/knockdown. Since there is now a recovery for this, there is no purpose for these attachments. There is no indiciation that any knock down/stun/dizzy are failing if applied. As a crowdcontroler it is also in our interest to have these stats fixed again, as well as have the SEAs either be removed or converted into something useful. * There are currently reports of ranged defense and melee defense not working "properly," as in that, ranged defense is working against ranged and melee attacks. Melee defense is your defense against ranged and melee defense while wearing a melee weapon. * Weapon Speed Modifiers are currently not working. * The last part of the Nym's theme park is repeatable giving a carbineer the opportunity to attain multiple Slughthrowers with different stats each time. This allows carbineers a chance to gain a good Slugthrower. Although, from my personal point of view it is a bug/exploit, this is currently the only way for a Master Carbineer to get hold on a good kinetic carbine. _scout_ wrote: Im okay with that TA, but We'll get and advanced rapid fire, so this "should" be our profession defining special. I know logic doesnt apply if your talking with SOE, so I like scattershot hitting multiple locations and would like to see rapid fire our cone KD/posture down with an increasing cone from rapid - improved to - increased just like the suppresion fire but with suppresion fire the cone snare So in the end its he! everbody kneels, thats a Master Carbineer with advanced rapid fire, or everybody start slowing down, when we lay our suppression fire. But in all cases, more crowdcontrol. We have two Master Box Specials, Suppression Fire and Rapid Fire......one for single and one for multiple targets. Rapid Fire doesn't sound like a Cone Special to me I think a Cone KD should be a Master Box Special.....and maybe even the Cone Snare.....but all this is in theory Section Credits Carbine stats and info Originally by Ithilkir. Modified by: Adval Original post on the official forums. Carbineer Skillmods on clothing, weapons and clothing/armor attachments Originally by Adval. Original post on the official forums. Category:Guides